Tea
by amai-amaya
Summary: Grimmjow seems to have a major disagreement with his cup of tea during one of Aizen's meetings, but it's all forgotten when he finally gets to drink it - or is it?


**This little fic was inspired by and is dedicated to my friend and wonderful beta Dark Hope Assassin as we had another one of our multiple enlightening discussions about Grimmjow. **

**In this discussion ****we agreed that Grimmjow would manage to get angry at absolutely everything, even a cup of tea. Thusly, I just couldn't resist writing about this XD**

**Warnings: Crack, crack-induced OOC-ness, a few swear words**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Bleach, otherwise there'd be a hell of a lot more boy x boy love going on ;D**

* * *

Grimmjow detested the things he liked.

That had always been so, and he had accepted this contradiction long ago without too much of his usual resistance.

After all, why wouldn't he? Those feelings certainly weren't devoid of any foundation.

It didn't even happen all that often as there were few things that really managed to catch Grimmjow's attention enough for him to even start caring.

This, however, was an entirely different matter; that being so because it was connected to Aizen.

The sexta Espada naturally objected anything that had to do with the former Shinigami and yet, he couldn't deny that he was intrigued by at least one thing that Aizen had brought with him to Hueco Mundo, however reluctant he was to admit that to himself, much less anyone else.

The cause for his unease that he directed his disdain at was currently right in front of him, steaming and hot and smelling so delicious that Grimmjow felt the need to growl threateningly at it had he thought that this behaviour would have any effect on it.

The fact that his sense of smelling was more sensitive than anyone else's – usually something he was quite smug about - only served to aggravate him further now.

As it was, the white cup of tea stood unfazed, blissfully ignorant to the Espada's inner turmoil and the fierce gazes he was throwing at it.

The lack of response and the knowledge that there never would be any aggravated Grimmjow even further, and he eventually huffed contemptuously into the general direction of the hot beverage, earning himself a curious gaze from that pink-haired freak of an Espada who just happened to sit beside him during this meeting.

"You have a problem?" he immediately snarled at his fellow Espada, glad to finally be able to blow off some steam at someone who was actually able to reciprocate.

Szayel just sighed and shook his head, too used to the Sexta's behaviour to let himself be provoked by it. This was what happened at every meeting Aizen held, after all.

"Nah."

That lack of reaction pissed Grimmjow off even more if that was at all possible but Grantz was obviously determined not to say anything else – which he made obvious by inspecting a few strands of his pink hair for split ends - so he frustratedly turned back towards his cup of tea, ready for another staring contest.

The steaming liquid continued to ignore him, though.

"Sulky bitch." the blue-haired man muttered under his breath while his hands clenched into fists under the table, and he looked away, pretending to ignore it back.

He would _not_ let himself get carried away and throw the teacup at a passing Ulquiorra like he had last time, oh-so-conveniently killing two birds with one stone because both the 4th Espada and the tea had been punished by him.

He would also not make the cup explode with his reiatsu again and then jump up, pointing accusingly at the puddle of liquid and yelling: "Now see what you've made me do!" right in the middle of Aizen's "We'll take over the world"-speech.

Instead, Grimmjow silently vowed, he would manage to drink the tea. It had been quite some time since he had last done just that.

The aroma of it taunted him, but of course Grimmjow knew that this wasn't the right time yet.

Because on top of provoking him all the time, tea was also a tricky bitch.

It was important to drink it while it was hot, yet not so hot that you couldn't really make out its flavour. If it got too cold, though, its usually delicious flavour would turn into a stale one, successfully eradicating every desire in the Espada to taste it.

He hated to admit it, but Aizen seemed to have a natural intuition as to when was the right moment to drink it. Unfortunately, the other man didn't seem to think that time was _now_, for he kept talking and talking without so much as glancing at his own cooling cup of tea.

Grimmjow didn't think he could resist its appeal that much longer, having managed not to smash it until now, and his gaze kept wandering back to the white cup in front of him.

Then he _finally_ saw Aizen reach out for the handle of his cup, and he hurriedly picked up his own tea, sipping it with vigor.

His taste buds exploded in the most pleasant way he had ever experienced, and the silky feeling with which the beverage entered his mouth almost made him growl with pleasure.

He didn't think he had been able to wait just a second longer to do this, otherwise he would have gone even more insane.

After some time of silently enjoying the wonders that was tea, Grimmjow suddenly became aware that Aizen had actually shut up for once, and that for some reason, everyone at the table was looking strangely at him.

His mind still pleasantly numbed into oblivion, he failed to snarl at them before Ulquiorra opened his mouth to say something.

"Grimmjow." the passive and composed Arrancar said, unusually wide green eyes staring right at him in obvious shock. "Are you purring?"

Hm? Oh. Yes. Yes, he was indeed.

Grimmjow started to his feet and let go of his cup of tea in the process as if it was some kind of disgusting thing. He glared around, gaze finally focusing on an obviously amused Aizen.

"Fuck you." he said at last and turned around to leave. Aizen didn't stop him.


End file.
